Life Continues
by Demon Girl17
Summary: Sequel to GENETICS. What happens when Inuyasha becomes the cold blooded murderer again, only it's without the collar? Will Kagome and Inuyasha, with the help of their friends to make everything peaceful in their new life? On HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Hey minna-san! I'm back with, as you can tell, a sequel to Genetics. I'm still working on it, but I have some chapters. I just won't be able to update like I did with Genetics with school and all going on, but I'll try. ^^ Well on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Life Continues Chapter 1  
  
"Hey new guy, the ship's arrived." An old man yelled from the dock.  
  
A silver-haired man was sitting on a crate, drinking his coffee when the old man hollered. He sighed, finished his coffee, and stood up. He crushed the styrofoam cup in his clawed hand and tossed it aside into one of the garbage cans located on the dock. He wore a pair of old, faded jeans that had a few tears in them, a faded red t-shirt and a black baseball hat backwards on his head.  
  
"Be right there old man." He called to the guy on the dock. He looked and saw the man nod and then help the other men tying the ropes from the ship to the dock. He then pulled an elastic band from his pocket and tied his long silver hair back in a loose ponytail. He slipped into his boots and began to walk towards where the ship was docking when someone's voice reached his ears.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!"  
  
The silver-haired man stopped and turned to see a man with short black hair running towards him. He grumbled and turned back around, heading over to the ship again. The man caught up to him though and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha... I need... to tell... you..." the man began, but Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"I can't talk now Miroku, I have to get to work." He said slightly annoyed. This was his fifth job over the past two months and he wasn't going to lose it because Miroku needed to talk. He continued to walk, but stopped when Miroku grabbed his hair and tugged hard.  
  
"What the hell, that hurts!" Inuyasha turned and growled at his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha you need to listen to me, something..." But Miroku was once again cut off.  
  
"I already told you, I can't talk!" Inuyasha yelled and turned again walking faster towards the dock.  
  
"But Inuyasha, Kagome's in the hospital!"  
  
His words drifted to my ears, and everything stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, there ya go folks, the first chapter is done, let me know how it is, and reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll try and update soon, sorry to leave ya'll with a cliffie. Ja ne till next time. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! Here's another update. I'd like to thank Kia Minokoe, Anti [.] Poptarts, and A.L. Lorraine for reviewing the first chapter. *gives u all pocky and yan yan* ^^ now on with the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Life Continues Chapter 2  
  
~ Inu POV ~  
  
I stood stunned, letting Miroku's words sink in. Suddenly I felt someone shaking me.  
  
"Inuyasha, snap out of it!"  
  
I blinked and shoved him aside, running as fast as I could. Some dock workers stared at me but I just ignored them, my mind only focused on one thing. Kagome, nothing else mattered. I looked ahead of me and saw a forklift pulling out right in my way. I growled to myself and jumped over it without hesitation. I kept running, my mind still focused.  
  
~ Miroku's POV ~  
  
I fell to the ground hard after an amount of force hit me. I sat up rubbing my head and felt a breeze rush passed me. I snapped my eyes open and watched as Inuyasha ran, full speed towards a forklift. My eyes widened as I noticed the people staring and then watched him jump the forklift like it was nothing.  
  
"Did you see that?" I heard a man nearby ask the man next to him.  
  
"What was he?" the other asked.  
  
I sighed and ran to where I had left my car. I quickly got in and stepped on the gas. I floored it all the way to the hospital, avoiding all traffic lights and cops. I soon arrived at the front door of the hospital and screeched my car to a halt. I jumped out and looked around for any sign of Inuyasha.  
  
"What is that?" a woman yelled. I looked and saw Inuyasha's figure jumping from roof to roof, getting closer to the hospital. He landed in front of me and bent down to catch his breath.  
  
~ Inu POV ~  
  
I stood catching my breath near Miroku when I heard a familiar sound. My ears twitched and my eyes grew wide as my mind pieced everything together.  
  
"Sirens." I heard Miroku say.  
  
"Oh shit!" I cursed, "Come on!"  
  
I ran into the hospital with Miroku and he led me up the stairs to Kagome's room. We ran up 10 flights of stairs before finally reaching her room. Miroku opened the door and I stepped in. I looked and my eyes widened at what I saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it, the second chapter. Sorry it's short... and it's a cliffie none the less. Gomen nasai peoples! Please review and I'll post ASAP. 


	3. Chapter 3

He minna-san, here's another update. Sorry for the cliffhangers, but this is how I wrote it. I wrote this over the summer, by hand and then typed it. If I change it, it'll mess me up. So sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
Life Continues Chapter 3  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I stared, too stunned to move. Kagome laid in the bed, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and machines were monitoring her. Bruises and cuts covered her face and arms. I snapped out of it and went to her to look at her. She was unconscious so I hesitantly took her hand in mine. I stroked it lightly with my thumb and looked up at her face to see her eyes open. She stared at me and a few tears fell down her cheeks. I wiped them away and cupped cheek gently with my hand. I noticed her smile through the oxygen mask at me. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Get some more rest, koi." I whispered.  
  
She nodded slightly and closed her eyes. I kept my hand holding hers and moved the other down to her stomach resting it there. I looked up at Sango and Miroku sitting in a chair near the window.  
  
"What happened?" I asked quietly so as to not wake Kagome.  
  
"Well she was walking to meet me and I think someone grabbed her. I heard a scream and ran to find her getting mugged by some guy in an alley. I knocked him out and then called the police and an ambulance." Sango told me.  
  
I growled and removed my hand from Kagome's stomach and clenched it at my side.  
  
"Where is the guy now?" I growled out.  
  
"He's at the police station. Why?"  
  
I looked down at Kagome and removed her hand from mine. I turned and opened the door to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku asked and I heard him get up.  
  
"To kill someone." I growled. I then ran from the room and up to the roof of the hospital. I had picked up the guy's scent on Kagome so I ran to the police station. I burst into the station and quickly followed the guy's stench. I found him and grabbed him by the throat and threw him roughly to the floor. The officer yelled something, but I ignored him as my vision flashed red. The officer grabbed my arm and as I threw him off, the guy punched me in the side of my head. I barely moved, but my hat fell to the floor. Both men gasped and I turned to the one that had punched me. My vision went completely red and I raised my claws threateningly.  
  
"Wrong move asshole." I growled as I lunged at him, my claws aimed at his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it folks. It's not really a cliffie... and yet it is.. Sorry. Please review. Ja~! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all. I'm posting, though I didn't get any reviews... *sigh * let me know if I should continue this or not. You guys have to say in it, so review to let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Life Continues: Chap 4  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I felt a cold wind blow across me causing my body to shiver. I put my hand to my throbbing head and groaned as I sat up. I felt something on my hand and snapped my eyes open. I pulled my hand from my head and stared. Dry blood covered my hands. I blinked and looked around. I was on the roof of a building and the moon was high above. Then I remembered what had happened.  
  
I had run my claws through the man that attacked Kagome and then continued to shred his body. The officer tried to stop me, but I was to quick and I killed him too. Other officers came and pulled out their pistols. I jumped out the window and ran from the barrage of bullets to this spot before I blacked out.  
  
I looked back down at my bloodstained hands. My clothes also had blood on them. I sniffed at the blood, its scent at least a couple days old. I got up and stumbled to the edge of the roof. It was late, so not many people would be out.  
  
I jumped down to another roof and continued running from roof to roof to my home. I got to the street and sprinted to the house. I silently walked up to the door and noticed a light on in the living room. My ears twitched to the sound of voices as I nervously reached the door handle and turned it.  
  
I quietly closed the door and was about to sneak upstairs when I tripped over something. I heard a hiss and saw Buyo run up the stairs with Kirara right behind him.  
  
"Damn cats..." I muttered as I picked myself up off the floor only to be knocked down again by a blow to my head. "What the hell?" I yelled as I rubbed my head.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
I sat up and looked to see Miroku holding a baseball bat with Sango and Kagome looking on from behind him. Miroku lowered the bat and everyone stared at me. I ignored Miroku and Sango, looking only at Kagome. She looked better, but her eyes were red like she has been crying. I looked down at the floor and hid my hands from their view. How could I tell them about what I had done?  
  
Thoughts continued running through my head until I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked down at Kagome as she hugged me tightly and I could hear her crying and smell her tears. My mind went blank and I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
I heard a gasp and realized what I had just done. I pulled away from Kagome, hiding my hands from them again. She looked at me oddly and I just turned and began walking up the stairs.  
  
"Inuy-"  
  
"I'm taking a shower." I mumbled, cutting her off. I made it to the top of the stairs and turned down the hall to our room. I grabbed a par of boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt and then went to the bathroom. I quickly stripped and got in, starting the water and let it run down my body, the icy cold feeling good on my skin. I washed myself and then stood in the shower just letting the water run over me. I began to think about my life since I destroyed the agency that had made me into a hanyou.  
  
Kagome and I had moved out to the pacific coast of Japan to live after she had finished school. I've had at least five jobs since we moved here because most businesses moved out as others came. Last year Miroku and Sango got married and moved into a house in the same town that Kagome and I live in. Kagome and I will be getting married, but not until after the pup is born. She's now four months pregnant and Sango seems jealous of her.  
  
I smiled and then thought about what had happened recently. Kagome got mugged, but she looks like she'll be ok and so will the pup. But what will happen now? I just killed two men and my secret has been discovered, but why or rather how did I lose control like I would when the collar would release my fully altered blood?  
  
I snapped from my thoughts when I heard a pounding on the door. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist.  
  
"Be out in a few minutes." I called as I dried my hair with another towel. I heard the person leave and go downstairs. I slipped into my boxers and sweats before slumping to the floor, burying my face in my hands. I growled out of frustration and punched the wall leaving a hole the size of my fist. I sighed and got up off the floor. I walked out of the bathroom and threw my shirt on the bed, before heading downstairs to face my friends and my mate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go, the 4th chapter. It's longer cause I combined chapter 4 and 5 together. Please review and let me know if I should continue and if so, how I should continue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey minna! Here's an update. I know, it's amazing. Well I found a little bit of time to write out some chapters for some fics, but it's been hard with school and all. Now on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Life Continues: Chap 6  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I took my time walking downstairs, buying myself a couple minutes to sort through my thoughts some more and think of something to say to them. I sighed as I reached the bottom of the stairs and prepared myself to face my friends and mate. I sniffed the air and could tell that Miroku and Sango were in the living room. The smell of hot chocolate floated to my nose along with the delicate scent of my mate. I looked towards the kitchen to see Kagome preparing hot chocolate and pouring it into rather large and very abstract looking mugs.  
  
I looked down at the floor and walked into the living room, plopping down on the small couch near the window. I yawned and could feel Miroku and Sango's eyes on me. I had my eyes closed so that I didn't have to look at them. I wasn't really in the mood to see their suspicious looks at me. I could still feel their eyes and it was really annoying me.  
  
"What?" I growled out sounding rougher than I had intended to.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sango asked.  
  
I kept silent and opened my eyes halfway to stare off into space, or rather the creamy white ceiling. I dazed and my mind began to drift. Suddenly I saw a flash of someone's hand before my eyes and I blinked out of my trance. I looked up to see Kagome standing next to the couch, a worried look on her face.  
  
I sat up leaving her room to sit next to me. She sat down and handed me a mug. I accepted it from her and took a sip before staring at the floor. I felt the hot liquid burn my tongue and slide down my throat, but I didn't feel any pain. I heard Miroku gasp and whine after burning his tongue after taking a swig of his own hot chocolate.  
  
I felt a pair of eyes on me and glanced out of the corner of my eyes at where Kagome was seated next to me. She looked so sad and confused. Feh, that's how I felt on the inside, yet an emotion over-powered all the others. Anger. I was angry at myself for what I had done and for being gone so long, putting Kagome through the worry and pain of me being gone. How could I tell her what I had done, what had happened over the course of time that I had been missing. I looked at my claws and smirked sadly. Even though I wasn't being controlled anymore, I was still just a cold-blooded murderer.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
My ears twitched and I snapped out of my reverie. I looked at Miroku, his face puzzled and concerned.  
  
"What?" I asked half-heartedly.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
I stayed silent again.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled. I didn't hear anything more, so I sighed and stood up. Without saying a word, I walked off to the kitchen. I didn't hear any footsteps, so no one followed me. Good, I don't feel like dealing with any more questions, especially from Sango or Miroku. I pulled open the fridge and grabbed a can of pop and set it on the counter. I turned around and hopped up onto the counter top and took a drink. What was I going to do? My thoughts continued to run, jumbled through my head for what seemed like hours.  
  
Suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder causing me to jump and snap out of my thoughts. I jumped slightly and moved away from the touch.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I heard a tiny, quiet voice speak.  
  
I looked up and relaxed a little.  
  
"Kagome..." I mumbled and looked down to avoid her eyes. I feel so guilty, if our eyes meet, I don't think I'll be able to keep quiet. I can't let her look at me. I closed my eyes as I felt her lift my face up. Her skin was so soft and touch so gentle that I didn't resist her, though I kept my eyes shut.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at me." I heard her whisper but I kept my eyes shut.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Her tone was so full of sadness and worry that I felt my heart melt. How could I deserve someone like her? Why am I making her sad like this? I gave in and opened my eyes. Our eyes met and couldn't help but stare deeply into those dark pools. They always held so much emotion usually happiness, but now they just held something deeper than sadness. I felt paralyzed by her gaze. I couldn't move and my throat tightened up, not allowing me to speak. I wanted to tell her everything, but I didn't want her hurt. But wouldn't I just hurt her more if I didn't tell her? Wouldn't she think that I didn't trust her?  
  
Minutes of silence passed between us, though it seemed like hours. I finally made up my mind.  
  
"Kagome." I whispered out, my voice a little scratchy. "I... I lost it and killed two people."  
  
I watched scared of her reaction. I saw her eyes widen and I looked down in shame. I was about to pull away from her hand and walk away when I felt her arms tightly wrap around me. My eyes widened and I hugged her back, resting my head on her shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be ok Inuyasha. We'll figure something out." I heard her whisper. "Don't worry, love."  
  
I was slightly shocked by her last statement. She still loved me, even after I had killed again? She loved me, even if I was a murderer again. I held her close to me and felt her hands rubbing my back gently. We would make it through. Together we could find someway to sort everything out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that's it for chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to update. If anyone has any ideas, let me know. Also let me know if I should continue or not.  
  
Please Review! Ja ne~! 


End file.
